


金东 | Valenswine's Day

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 12





	金东 | Valenswine's Day

情人节前夕，商家用满大街闪烁的霓虹替世人拼凑出廉价的情意。空气中好似弥漫着鲜花巧克力与奢侈品的味道，宣告狂欢即将开幕。

酒店玫瑰铺就的软床，哄得好情人做得了爱，亦能滋生堕落。

李鹤东迟了整整两个小时，他顺着摇曳烛火从门口走到床尾，随手捞起两片酒红花瓣洒向谢金带笑的脸。

“整这些娘们唧唧的干嘛？”

“你就当帮我给明天正日子彩排嘛。”

谢金仰起身子把人拽进怀里紧紧箍住，在北风吹红的耳垂上轻啄了一小口，若有所思般顿了顿补充道。

“浪漫吗？”

浪漫是彼此欺哄，李鹤东忘记何时何地瞥见的这句话。骗一晚上算什么本事，能骗一辈子才叫真正的浪漫。无用的思绪尚未飘远，他就被谢金搂着踏入了浴室。

宽大浴缸早已注满水流，泡沫表面同样浮着一池花瓣。氤氲雾气缭绕周身，他们为彼此宽衣解带，而后刻意交叠着躺倒。

李鹤东望着天花板中央繁复华丽的水晶吊灯发愣，并不知道暖色灯光下自己颊边明灭的阴影有多烘称气氛。

“I love you most at this moment.”

“少说六环以外的屁话！”

他回过神扭头瞪了谢金一眼，仿佛对方谈及的并非爱慕而是侮辱。李鹤东探出兔牙叼着男人喉结下方的软骨吮吸，全然不顾会否留痕。

该！选这破日子偷腥，他不死谁死！

谢金没恼，抱着人翻了个身，游离在李鹤东腰际的手继续攻城略地，掰开腿根反复揉捏着两团臀肉。

池里加了精油浴球，他往受到温热刺激不断翕张的穴眼轻松送进了前戏的第一根指头。

“唔……”

些许水液顺着缝隙缓缓淌入，李鹤东呜咽着松了嘴转而堵住谢金即将开阖的两片薄唇。

所有已经说出口的词句和还未来得及挑明的心思尽数消亡于斯，一吻封情。

身后二指呈剪刀状顺利进出的时候，李鹤东被胸前手肘压着锁骨沉进缸底。水面汩汩冒了串气泡，荡得花瓣儿直晃。

无视柔软内壁的层层挽留，谢金抽手把李鹤东硬挺的物件儿握在掌心，不断用健身器械磨出的茧子剐蹭脆弱的马眼。

猝不及防的窒息快感激得他猛地抬腿挣扎，不知哪一脚踢中了谢金的后腰。

“宝贝儿坏了你就没得用了。”

男人不轻不重地调侃了句荤话，环着李鹤东的脖子将人扶起，又赶着对方大口呼吸新鲜空气的同时，加快了指间撸冲的速度。

还没踏出浴缸一步，李鹤东先丢了回精。浓白的体液瞬息溶入由他亲身搅浑的浊水之中，像他们开始厮混的源头一样无迹可追。

李鹤东手头拢着家不大不小的酒吧，谢金头一趟带妞光顾便让东家上了心。

都是红尘炼心的人精，三番五次的对视送果盘之后，他们自然而然地前后脚溜进厕所隔间打了仓促的第一炮。

再二、再三、再就出现在了偷情节当天的酒店。

谢金从后拥着李鹤东踱到洗手台前，蒙着满面水雾的玻璃上很快浮现了第一个轮廓清晰的手印。

李鹤东另一只手撑着冰凉的大理石台沿，塌下腰线努力迎合着谢金昂扬的性器。

重新凝结的水珠在李鹤东胡乱挥动的手下勾绘出新的画面，怎么擦都朦胧依旧，映不出迫切交合的身躯，和李鹤东忍痛的眉眼。

男人的耻骨撞出一片绯红痕迹，藏在翻涌肉浪间的褶皱几乎被彻底撑平，反复吞吐着硕大的深红阴茎。

窗外顶楼整点的钟声准时敲响，李鹤东听见自己对谢金说了声蠢得要命的问候。

“情人节快乐。”

情人节，他配吗？情人，他算吗？李鹤东收回被镜面冻得发麻的右手覆上谢金搭在他胯边的大掌。

“宝贝儿，起源并不浪漫的情人节叫Valentine‘s Day，那你知道Valenswine's Day吗？一个更适合也只适合你我的节日。”

“可十二点已经过了。”

他掐着谢金的腕子攥成半空的拳头，然后狠狠甩开了那具高大的胴体。

END. or TBC.

\------------------------------------------------------

BGM：谢安琪《偷情的礼仪》

“浪漫是彼此欺哄 / 长夜漫漫彼此欺哄 / 年月漫漫彼此欺哄 / 够甜便不痛”黄伟文作词，麦浚龙监制，我爱Kay妈。

我也不知道我怎么总爱写些破梗烂文，偷情节确实有这个节日详见百度百科。废鱼一条，又搞不了颜色又发不起糖。


End file.
